Ebony and Ivory
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa have always been close... but how far is Bella willing to push her younger and far more innocent sister? Rated m for femslash and incest. One Shot.


Ebony and Ivory

Narcissa Black had just got home for the Summer. Her Hogwarts trunk lay unopened at the foot of her bed.

She had just finished her 6th year at school. At 16 she was already attracting plenty of notice from boys. So much so that her parents were currently in negotiations with Malfoy's for her to marry their son Lucius.

She slipped of her school robes and draped then over a chair. She slipped off her jumper too...leaving her in the black skirt, white shirt and green and silver tie. The green and silver of Slytherin house.

She had a feeling she might have been disowned if she had been anything else. Everyone had been disappointed when their cousin Sirius had become a Gryffindor. Everyone but Sirius himself. He had been quite happy to make friends with the likes of Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew.

Her aristocratic nose wrinkled in disdain as she thought of the blood traitors her cousin was friends with. Surely a Black was better than that?

She walked over to the mirror and let her long silver-blonde hair out of the two plaits she had it in. Then she sat down and shook it so fell around her pale pretty face. It was slightly wavy from being in the plaits for so long.

She started to run a long-handled silver brush through her long blonde locks.

Soft footsteps came from the hallway and the door creaked open. Cissy looked in the mirror. Standing framed in the doorway was her oldest sister – Bellatrix.

Bella was wearing a long tight black dress, black knee-high stiletto boots and a rather predatory expression.

Bellatrix was twenty now and had been a Death Eater since she had come of age.

Before she had joined the Dark Lord Bella and Cissy had been close, closer by far than either Bella or Cissy was with Andromeda. Though Andie looked far more like the eldest Black sister than Cissy did Andie had always been the odd one out.

Bella had changed though... in the three years she had been a Death Eater. She had become harder, tougher, more quick to anger and less quick to forgive. Cissy knew that Bella had done terrible things for her master... tortured....even killed. She had done things Cissy knew she could never do.

She loved her sister, always would but she couldn't deny that Bella scared her. Particularly lately. Lately every time she had been near her sister she had felt Bella's eyes on her. Felt her looking at her like a serpent might look at its next meal. It was distinctly unnerving.

"Welcome home Cissy" Bella purred, looking at her sister with heavy-lidded eyes. Something about Bella's voice sent a shiver down Cissy's spine that was not entirely unpleasant.

"Evening Bella" Cissy said in a rather wary voice. "How have you been?" "I've been well Cissy..." she said in that low husky tone. "You must have heard I got engaged." She held up her hand so Cissy could see the dark shiny stone set in an ornate silver band.

"I heard" Cissy said sadly. "I'm sure Rodolphus Lestrange will be a good match for you...even if he is French." Bella let a out low chuckle at her sister's tone.

"I hear I'm not the only one with matrimony on the horizon. Word has it our parents are in negotiations for you to marry Lucius Malfoy next year. They sure aren't losing any time in marrying you off...are they...my pretty sister?" she purred teasingly.

She walked slowly up behind her till she was standing directly behind Cissy's chair. "Too pretty for you're own good..." she purred in Cissy's ear, running her hands down the sides of Cissy's arms.

"Bella ...what are you doing?" Cissy said, a note of panic in her voice.

"What do you think?" Bella purred, leaning in to kiss the side of Cissy's neck. Her long dark curls tickled Cissy's skin. Cissy's eyes fluttered closed for a second and an almost inaudible sigh left her lips.

Then she seemed to come to her senses and shot up, turning around to face her sister. "No" she said in a trembling voice. A wicked smile spread over Bella's face as she took a few steps towards Cissy.. "Surely you know by now Cissy... I always get what I want...."

Cissy took half a step backwards but Bella grabbed the end of her tie, pulling her closer. Cissy trembled slightly in fear and anticipation as Bella slowly undid the tie and slid it round her neck.

"Don't..." said Cissy in what was almost a whisper. "Ssshhh" said Bella, letting go of Cissy's tie and touching a finger to Cissy's lips.

Cissy took a few steps back till she bumped into the edge the table in front of the mirror.

Bella slowly walked forward, a lascivious look on her face. Her dark eyes didn't leave her sister's scared blue ones.

Bella started to slowly unbutton the white shirt. "Bella..." Cissy said in a soft pleading voice but Bella ignored her. She continued to unbutton Cissy's shirt, exposing a line of pale smooth skin. A smile broke over her face at the lack of a bra.

Her hands slipped inside the shirt as she came closer to Cissy. She leaned in close, her hands around Cissy's waist, against the bare skin. Cissy wondered if it was wrong that a part of her liked what Bella was doing. She had a feeling she wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

Bella's soft, full lips brushed against hers. Somehow Cissy found herself kissing her back, her hands running up Bella's arms to entwine themselves around Bella's neck.

The part of her that was yelling at her to stop had been silenced by the brush of soft lips, the touch of smooth-skinned hands and the feeling of a soft, curvy body pressed up against hers.

The kiss deepened, Bella's hands drifting up to rest on her upper back. Suddenly her tongue slid between Cissy's lips, parting them. Cissy was amazed at how different it was to kissing a man. A mans lips and body were nowhere near as soft as a womans...nowhere near as gentle.

And no man had ever made her feel this desire, this need to touch and be touched. It occurred to her that her sister was manipulating her like she did everyone else but she couldn't bring herself to care. It felt too good to be kissed like this... fiercely...possessively...deeply.

Bella's hands withdrew them themselves from around her waist as she broke the kiss. Cissy's eyes went wide with surprise as she realized what she just done...and how much she had liked it.

Bella slowly pulled the edges of her shirt apart, exposing the small round creamy breasts. Her hands tickled up Cissy's ribs to cup the pale pink-tipped globes. She couldn't suppress a soft moan as Bella caressed her breasts...the nipples getting hard under her hands.

"You like that.... don't you Cissy?" Bella said in a low, husky whisper. "Oh yes..." Cissy breathed, her words barely audible. Bella grinned wickedly, her dark eyes glittering in triumph.

Cissy sat on the table behind her, watching her sister in anticipation. She knew Bella wouldn't stop there...and she didn't want Bella to stop...

Bella knelt in front of Cissy and ran her hands slowly up Cissy's thighs, sliding them under the black pleated skirt. They stopped when they reaches the lacy edge of her panties. Cissy shuddered pleasantly when the fingers ran oh-so-lightly over the crease in her panties.

Bella grinned wickedly. The fingers became much insistent, rubbing through the thin cloth till it was wet, the skin underneath aching to be touched.

Bella's fingers curled over the waistband on the panties, starting to tug them down. Cissy lifted her hips slightly so she could tug the panties down her hips. When they were on the floor Bella started to roll the skirt slowly up her legs.

Soon the skirt was bunched around Cissy's waist. Bella kissed and nibbled her way down the inside of her thigh till her her head was between her legs, Cissy's legs draped over her shoulders.

Bella dropped a kiss on the pale curls between Cissy's legs.

Then she flicked her tongue over her clit, bringing a soft moan from her lips. She explored with her tongue, bringing several gasps of pleasure from Cissy's lips. It felt amazing. Cissy back was arched and her head tilted back, her long blonde hair cascading down her back. Bella's hair covered Cissy's thighs in a soft sable curtain as she pushed her tongue deep into her.

Bella's hands were gripping Cissy's thighs firmly and Cissy's hands had a very tight grip on the side of the table.

Bella licked, sucked and nipped at Cissy until she thought she couldn't stand it any longer. The pleasure was so intense. She'd never felt pleasure like that before...not even on the few occasions she had got together with Regulus.

Bella withdrew her mouth a nipped teasingly on the inside of her thigh. Cissy made a small eager sound in her throat. She wanted her mouth back on her.

Bella grinned wickedly and withdrew her head, her hair sliding over Cissy's thighs as she sat up.

She turned her hand so the palm was facing upwards and slid one finger inside, making Cissy gasp in pleasure. She was so warm and so wet. She moved the finger back and forth grinding it in to both the clit and that spot deep inside. Cissy moaned, moving against her hand.

The movement increased as Cissy's moans became louder and more frequent. Hot pleasure built up between her legs. God she was so close...

She came with a series of shuddering gasps, her spine bowing as the orgasm ripped through her body. She collapsed back on the table as the final echoes of it died away.

When she could speak she said in a soft breathy voice "I've never come like that before..." "I'll bet" Bella said smugly, her expression that of the cat who has got the cream.

Bella pulled the long black dress over her head. Cissy couldn't help staring at Bella's lovely body. Her breasts were fuller than Cissy's, the nipples a dark rose color. She could see the dark mark covering most of Bella's forearm. Her eyes skimmed over Bella's waist and the soft curve of her hip to the small dark patch of hair between her legs.

Bella smiled wickedly and got to her feet. She walked slowly backwards and perched on the end of the bed. She looked at Cissy expectantly, her dark curls falling around her face. "Your turn to return the favor Cissy..." she purred.

Cissy smiled and stood up. She slid the skirt down her hips and let it fall to floor. She dropped to the floor and crawled to the end of the bed...the open white shirt giving Bella tantalizing glimpses of Cissy's breasts as she crawled. "Tease" she said in a breathy, amused voice. It was Cissy's turn to grin wickedly.

Bella lay back on the bed as Cissy got close. Cissy ran her hands up the outside of Bella's thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. She nipped Bella sharply on the inside of her thigh and Bella's breath caught in her throat. "She knows how to play...." Bella whispered huskily.

Cissy fastened her lips on her and began to lick slowly. Bella moaned softly. It darted over her clit and she gasped in pleasure, her back arching. Her long dark curls were spilled around her on the covers.

She sucked hard and Bella moaned, the top half of her body rising slightly of the bed.

She held Bella's thighs firmly as she licked and sucked mercilessly, making Bella's hands tighten around handfuls of covers.

Her tongue darted deep into her again and again, making her writhe in pleasure. She was already incredibly, deliciously close...

The orgasm came on her without warning. Waves after wave of pleasure ripped through her body till she didn't know how much more she could take. And still the tongue went one, keeping the orgasm going.

Finally she collapsed back on the bed, her skin slick with sweat and her head rather dizzy with pleasure.

"Oh my god Cissy...:" she said in a breathy voice. "You are so much better at that than Andie..."


End file.
